


Baby Mindblower With A Shot of Espresso

by that_weird_girl



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Beards (Facial Hair), Coffee, Coffee Shops, Flavoring in coffee, M/M, Talking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_weird_girl/pseuds/that_weird_girl
Summary: Mike has feelings for a customer.





	Baby Mindblower With A Shot of Espresso

*

The bell on the front door chimed, signaling that a customer had come into the coffee shop.

"Good morning!" Mike called out from behind the counter, where he helping to ring up customers. He looked back over his shoulder and grinned when he saw that it was Stan, dressed for work in a navy blue suit that looked gorgeous on him. He carried a briefcase in one hand and his hair was slicked back this morning. And over the past couple of weeks, Stan had stopped shaving and was growing out a _goatee_ and Mike thought it was damn hot.

He finished with his customer and passed the order slip down to his co-worker who was helping to make drinks. He pushed up the sleeves of his plaid button up shirt  and smoothed the front of his white apron as Stan stepped up to Mike’s register. He put his polished briefcase up on the dark colored butcher block countertop, a newspaper tucked under Stan’s arm from the stand by the door. "Hi, Mike. How is everything this morning?"

"Things are good. Just helping with customers before I go back to work on the books. How are you? Do you want me to make you something?"

"I would love it if you could. I’m have to finish some forms for a meeting this morning so I think I can use some extra fuel so I can be ready," Stan smiled at him. "Would it be okay if I send one of the assistants in later to pick up cups of coffee for the meeting? I always tell everyone about how _you_ make the most amazing coffee. No one does it like you do."

"Thanks, Stan. Yeah, you can send someone over," Mike couldn’t help but feel pleased by the compliment. He had received many before, but something about what Stan said, no matter what it was, made his belly feel warm and his heart squeeze. He picked up his order notepad and pen to get Stan’s order, even though he knew it wouldn’t change from any other time.

Stan looked up at the menu on the wall behind the counter and took a minute to consider, but he still got the same as before. "A large coffee with cream and sugar and a double shot of espresso, please."

"Do you think I might convince you to let me add some kind of flavoring today?" Mike teased, knowing that Stan would not go for it.

And there it was, the expression of disgust on Stan’s face and Mike laughed. He couldn’t help it. " _Flavoring_ in coffee..." Stan shook his head slowly in disbelief.

"Yes, _flavoring_. A couple shots of hazelnut will make it taste so de- _lic_ -ious," Mike said in a singsong voice.

Stan took a long pause, then huffed out a sigh. "Okay...I’ll try it today," he agreed.

"Really?"

"Really. I still want the cream and sugar, but go ahead and add the shots of hazelnut."

Mike took up a Styrofoam cup and lid, then began to mix up Stan’s order. He glanced back at Stan, who was looking at his phone. As far as Mike knew, Stan wasn’t seeing anyone, but the way he was smiling as he texted made Mike wonder.

"I have to say that I’m surprised to see you back here," Mike said and Stan looked up from his phone, intrigue across his face. "One of my employees told me that the other place you went to re-opened. I think you’ve said before that it’s closer to your apartment and I was just wondering if you might start going back here. I would hate to not see you in the morning anymore."

The owners of the other coffee shop had decided to remodel their store about three months before, which left many people in surrounding apartments without their coffee and pastries. Stan had come in one rainy Tuesday morning, saying that his work building was right around the corner, and he wanted something like the _baby mindblower with a shot of espresso_ from the other place. Once Mike figured out something for Stan, he continued to come in every Monday to Friday and always asked that Mike make his drink for him.

But the news that the shop had re-opened had Mike honestly worried by the idea of Stan returning to the other shop. Not because of business, but because Mike really liked Stan. They would talk every morning for those few minutes and Mike made Stan’s coffee every morning, and Stan was beautiful and smart and had this _damn hot goatee._

Mike wanted to ask him out on a date. But why would an accountant go out with the manager of a coffee shop?

When Mike brought Stan his drink, he noticed that Stan shaking his head as he took out his wallet to pay. "You really think that I would go back there just because they’re closer to my apartment? Oh, Mike. Even if they had the best coffee in the world, which they never did, I wouldn’t go back there."

He gave Mike the money and grabbed a couple napkins from the dispenser at his side, not seeing the surprised look on Mike’s face. "You wouldn’t?"

"No, I wouldn’t. Not when I’ve got you here."

That was it. That was all the encouragement Mike needed. "I'm glad to hear that, because if you didn't come back, I wouldn't be able to ask you out to dinner tonight."

Stan grinned with his cheeks flushed pink. "Wow! And I thought I was going to have to ask for you first."

"You were going to ask _me_?"

An off white business card was taken from Stan's wallet and he handed to Mike. "That number is my cell phone and that one goes directly to my desk, so no secretaries or assistants or anything. Why don’t you call me later and we can make plans? I’m off work by five."

"I will."

With the briefcase in one hand, Stan picked up his coffee and blew into the hole at the top in the lid and carefully sipped to not burn his mouth. He paused, then looked over at Stan. "Oh, wow, Mike, that hazelnut is really delicious," he sighed. "If you are as good in bed as you are at making coffee, we should probably just skip dinner and go right to my place."

The cashier as Mike’s side let out a wolf whistle when the door closed behind Stan when he left, as Mike was frozen in surprise with the business card in his hand.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ that-weird-girls-blog


End file.
